


Flip the Camera!

by Theshiphassailed



Series: Uncool Dad Marvin: Falsettos Modern AU [1]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, fluff! no sadness! no pain!, jason is such a cool kid, marvin and trina are divorced but marvin and whizzer are just meeting now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8665885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theshiphassailed/pseuds/Theshiphassailed
Summary: Whizzer isn't sure how he got roped into helping some guy at Starbucks learn teen slang to impress his son, but they end up taking selfies.





	

Whizzer was at Starbucks, as usual, relaxing and sobering up before work, after along night at the club. He was a little bitter he hadn’t gotten laid the night before, so he decided to cheer himself up with a pumpkin spice latte. He flirted with three different guys last night, and danced with two others and none would go home with him. Needing a confidence boost, he decided to take some selfies with his drink to post later, which would surely get him lots of compliments. He tried to be as subtle as possible when taking the selfies, but he wasn’t subtle enough. A man, maybe five years older than Whizzer, tapped him on the shoulder and asked, “Are you taking selfies?”  
Whizzer was, in fact, taking selfies, but didn’t see how this was the business of some asshole drinking tea at a coffee shop. 

“Yes,” he answered plainly.  
“Can you teach me how?” 

Whizzer couldn’t comprehend how a person who is alive in the 21st century doesn’t know how to take selfies. Maybe the man was older than Whizzer thought? Old people suck at technology. 

“You don’t know how?” Whizzer asked.  
“No! I tried to ask some teenagers yesterday, but they laughed at me and throw water bottles.”  
Feeling sorry for the man, Whizzer explained, “See, you just click the camera app on your phone, flip the camera, and-”  
“Flip the camera!” the man exclaimed, pointing to Whizzer’s phone. “I didn’t know you could do that; it all makes since now. Thank you!”  
“Wait, why did you want to learn?”  
“Yesterday my son was laughing at me because I didn’t know what a selfie was. I used my google app to look it up, but the webpage just told me what it was, not how to take one. I want to take one to impress my son.”  
Whizzer had to admit that was pretty adorable, too bad the man has a son…  
“Will you take a selfie with me, please, to show Jason that young people do think I’m cool. Unless you don’t think I’m cool…”  
The man had this sad expression on his face that made Whizzer want to hold his hand and tell him he was the coolest person on earth.  
“Well, I’m hardly a young person but it would be my pleasure,” Whizzer said.  
“Oh, you look young. You look good and youthful, real young.” The man blinked. “Okay, so I click the camera app, flip the camera, and click the white circle, oh wait I looked weird, smile, then click the white circle.” The screen flashed. “Hey, I did it.”  
“Good job,” Whizzer said.  
“My son is going to think I’m the swaggest guy around, a real baller, you know?”  
Jesus, this man needs serious help. And Whizzer is such a nice guy that he decided to give him just that.  
“Do you want me to help you impress your son?” he offered.  
“Yes! Please! Do you know what ‘af’ means?”  
“Um… how old is your son?”  
“13. He’s going to be in high school next year.”  
“I think 'af’ has a swear word in it…”  
“Oh, no, there must be a different definition; my son doesn’t use that sort of language.”  
Yeah, the man had a lot to learn.  
—-  
Whizzer mostly forgot this strange occurrence until two weeks later, when he was sitting in the same coffee shop. The man, Marvin, he later learned, walked in and waved at him, utterly ecstatic. 

“Whizzer, my bae,” Marvin started; he definitely didn’t know what bae meant, “Thanks for helping me out the other day.”  
“It was no problem. What did your son think of our selfie?”  
“Well, he said, well I don’t remember exactly what he said, I mean it was good he was happy but exact words I’m not sure.”  
“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”  
“No, it’s not that, it’s just that his response had some more teen lingo I had to google search for.”  
“Did you find out what he meant?”  
“Yes, but-”  
“Come on, now you have to tell me,” Whizzer urged.  
“Well, Jason said 'You look like an idiot, Dad, but I ship you two’. I had to look up what 'ship’ meant and, well, I guess he thinks we would be a cute couple. Which, I told him, is ridiculous, you’re all young and handsome and I’m well.” He gestured to himself.  
“You’re handsome as well,” Whizzer said. He couldn’t believe that this guy actually seems to like him, or like guys in general. Whizzer was pretty pleased. “I would love to meet Jason, or teach you some more teen slang, if you want.”  
“Really? That sounds… lit.”  
“Yeah, why don’t we learn how to use these words right now.”

Bonus:  
When Marvin finally introduces him to Whizzer Jason says, “It’s finally canon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll where is the falsettos modern fanfiction??? My tumblr is peggycarterness; come say hi!


End file.
